


Zuko joins the gaang right at the start

by GayGal



Series: I have some atla ideas [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but she will, comments water my crops, katara doesn't trust him at first, like right at the start, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGal/pseuds/GayGal
Summary: Exactly whats on the tin.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: I have some atla ideas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905604
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Zuko joins the gaang right at the start

What if Zuko joined the gang right at the start?  
Everything starts the same. He sees a light, threatens gran-gran. But then Aang rides in. and he’s...so young.   
“You’re just a child.”   
“Well, you’re just a teenager.” but Zuko isn’t listening. He’s in a different time, he’s seeing a child, not much older than the avatar before him kneeling on the cold marble. He can almost hear the screams.  
“Just, please wait there.” he manages, before running to the ship. He can’t do this. He grabs a bag and starts packing. The mask his mother gave him. Some casual clothes. Money. His dao. Iroh comes in, and Zuko collapses.  
“I can’t do it. He’s so young.” his hand comes up to his face, and uncle understands. He always does. He hands him some tea.  
“Good tea makes for strong friendships.” Zuko leaves the ship, telling Iroh that he can do what he wants with it. He finds the avatar, and bows deeply.  
“I am very sorry for my aggressive behavior towards this village and towards you. If you can forgive me, I’d like to join you on your quest.”  
“Woah, woah, woah. Why don’t you start by telling us who the heck you are?” the water tribe boy cuts in.  
“Apologies. I am-was Prince Zuko. Three years ago Firelord ozai sent me to capture the avatar. I now realize that is wrong. Please forgive me.”  
“Wait, but Aang only emerged, like yesterday?” the water tribe boy responds, ignoring the girl glaring at Zuko.  
“I don’t think he cares.” he replied, fingers unconsciously brushing his scar, which wasn’t the only one Ozai had left.  
“Well, I don’t see why not! I will need a firebending teacher anyway. So Hi! I’m Aang, and this is Sokka,” here he gestured to the boy, “and Katara!” he said gesturing to the girl. “They’re siblings and they got me out of the iceberg I was stuck in!” that didn’t make much sense, but at least he was accepted.  
“Woah, are we seriously trusting him?” the girl-Katara, exclaimed.  
“Um...you can tie me up if it makes you feel better.” he said awkwardly.  
“I think I will.”

And that is how he joined the avatar. Tied up. With a girl glaring at him furiously.


End file.
